New Moon Rewrite
by Anni-Frid19
Summary: Edward never came back, and Bella finally accepts her love for Jacob. Her life seems perfect now, full of love and happinnes however the supernatural can't seem to be away from her to long. Then again what happens when vampires cross Bella's life again?


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm Anni-Frid, attempting my first story with my editor Franshes. So basically this is actually how I'd have wanted the series to go.**

**R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**Anni-Frid**

"Bella!" Jacob called me from outside, he was on his motorcycle, he patted the seat beside his.

I smiled warmly, _'God, he's so funny when he does that' _I thought.

"Hey dad!" I called to Charlie who was upstairs, and, as always, watching a game "Can I go to Jacob's for a while?"

I heard a faint "Sure Bells" from upstairs and smiled and gave thumbs up to Jacob who grinned broadly.

As soon as I was outside Jacob hopped down from his seat and didn't get back on it until I was in mine.

As we road down to La Push, Jacob told me

"We have a pack meeting tonight, want to come?"

"Sure" I said, excitement mounting, pack meetings were always SO fun!

We got down from our bikes in La Push, and he immediately wrapped his arm around me, I smiled and left it there.

We walked in the beach, barefooted and holding hands, he was grinning broadly at me, and I smirked right back at him, how easy it was to be myself when Jacob was around me, no sorrows, no complications, he loved me and I loved him, like it was supposed to be.

Suddenly, he pulled his hand free of mine, so quickly I lost my balance and fell, he caught me and as I gazed into his face, sweat glistened down his face, the sun casting a glittering light in him

'_God he looks like a sweat-glistened Apollo' _My mind sighed _'So beautiful…and he's MINE' _

Gently he pulled me to my feet again and drew me towards him, he placed a wild kiss in my lips and suddenly I forgot everything else, my home, my friends, my parents, my NAME, it was just him. Him and me, kissing passionately, because he was the love of my life.

We finally made it down to the reservation, in time for the bonfire.

As always, Emily and Sam were there, Emily with a small notebook and a pen clutched in her arm, Sam staring adoringly at her face.

I looked at Jacob and he made a face at me.

Boy were we glad none of this mushy-wooshy-imprinting-werewolf deal did not apply to us.

No. We were just two normal teenagers, loving like two teenagers should. Nothing supernatural about that. Jacob had been right. I'd had more than enough of my fill of the supernatural world already. It was time to live some normal, human time.

Because that's what I was. Just a human.

I switched my gaze to Jared and Kim, Jared was absent-mindedly stroking Kim's hair, she was smiling, she looked genuinely happy.

Then I looked up to Quil, who was holding a three-year old Claire or more like she was riding him, in piggyback style.

I gave a small smile.

Then I looked at Rachel, Jacob's older sister, who was contently sitting on Paul's lap, his face buried in her hair.

Then I concentrated on Jacob, his hands were around my waist and he was moaning softly as I caressed his face _'Jacob. MY Jacob' _I sighed happily too.

Then I looked at Leah who was sitting right next to us with her brother Seth beside her and Seth's newest imprint, Gabrielle beside him holding hands.

My mind lingered on Gabrielle for a bit.

Gabrielle was old Quil Ateara's niece. And Quil's cousin, she had come all the way from France just to visit her uncle and cousin for a while, but then Seth-you know. And now she was living with them, her parents were fine.

Gabrielle was beautiful, pale, ivory-skinned, with rich golden locks falling down to her waist.

Her eyes were bottle-green and very round too.

She had full lips and had a fine, slender body.

Sometimes Bella and Leah just couldn't help and be just a tiny bit jealous of her.

Beside Leah was HER imprint Allen.

Allen was very muscle-built he had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was slightly sun-tanned.

He played American football in the Quileute High School.

He was okay-looking in Bella's opinion, nowhere close to Jacob though.

We had a feast (it had to be a feast of food, what with the werewolves never-ending hunger) and then each group started their own conversations.

"Baby, you're so beautiful" Jacob whispered in my ear, I giggled

"You're not so bad yourself Mr." I told him jokingly.

"Oh yes Bells, you just LOVE my sexy body!" Jacob joked; I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's childish attitude

"Oh yes you are HOT!" I answered sarcastically "So hot you've got me sweating already!"

"Oops!" Jake cried and he withdrew his arms from around me "If you want my opinion" he muttered quietly in my ear a second later

"You look so hot, when you're sweaty!" he told me.

"Nooo" I told him while I rolled my eyes.

Just then Billy cleared his throat.

Everyone on the bonfire straightened up, Emily had her notebook and pen ready. It was time for the legend hour to begin…

"Tonight" Billy said in his magical voice "We are going to discuss one of the most important things in a werewolf's life- and of how it came to be."

Everyone seemed to be listening more intently now

"Tonight" Old Quil Ateara continued "We are going to discuss that which allows us to pass wolf gene, from generation to generation, tonight we discuss the wolf's imprint"

The wolves that HAD imprinted looked with goofy smiles to their imprints. Collin, Embry, Jacob and all the others who hadn't imprinted including me let out an audible groan.

Billy let out a small chuckle.

"A long time ago. Once the threat of the cold one's was long past.

There lived the chief Uha Ata and his people, his wife and his sons, all of them werewolves, except the wife of course.

They lived in great peace and love, and nothing, not even the Makah's disturbed their happiness.

Uha Ata was greatly content with the way life was at his tribe, and his eldest son Ali Ata was soon to take over as chief of the tribe, everything seemed going in the perfect order.

That was- until Ali Ata met Yaki Lee, the Makah chief's daughter.

The moment he set eyes on the girl, stories say he felt like he was lifted into space, and there was nothing that pulled him down, nothing! Not gravity, not his love toward his parents, not his devotion to his people, nothing- but that girl standing next to the Makah chief.

It was right there and then that he experienced the great emotional change I'm sure a lot of you have experienced by now"

Here- all imprinted couples turned to look at each other and smiled, Jacob made a gagging sound, Sam shot a dirty look at him, Jacob grinned back angelically.

"Ali Ata then discovered that it- it HURT him, physically it hurt him to be away from Yaki Lee. He then told his parents about this most bizarre feeling, his parents began worrying when he began muttering her name in his sleep, and crying out in pain for no apparent reason other than the want- no the NEED to see her.

Finally, alarmed by their eldest son's decreasing health and sanity, his parent's rushed and arranged a marriage between the two.

Yaki Lee soon discovered he was the man of her dreams and that, later on when the little children started to arrive; they had passed on the wolf gene.

When these children grew and became men they too experienced this love at first sight things, this, this gravity pulls toward their soul mates, people who they were drawn to, to pass on the wolf gene, thus make another generation of werewolves for the tribe."

Billy finished the story and the magic of the bonfire faded with the fading embers, soon it was the common group of friends again, laughing and quarreling amongst each other, my eyelids began to get heavy, I clung to Jacob's chest and said to him weakly

"Baby-" a huge yawn "I'm-" yawn. "Tired" I finished with yet another yawn.

"I'll take you home" he said immediately and so he did.

I barely told Charlie good night and the headed upstairs, I launched myself on the bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face to the most perfect day I'd had.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter, hope you like it... Should I continue?**

**We take time updating so... be patient!**

**Thanks,**

**Anni-Frid and Franshes**


End file.
